With the development of wireless recognition technology using Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), technology capable of applying an RFID system to a shelf case and collecting information about articles on the shelf case has been developed.
For example, when RFID tags are attached to articles, the articles are displayed on a shelf case and the RFID tags are read by moving a scanning device, a reader can not only check the articles, stored on a shelf case, and the warehousing and release status of the articles in real time, but can also acquire specific information, such as the individual characteristics, manufacture date, expiration date and the like of each article, from the tag information of the RFID tags.
In order to scan articles on shelves using a conventional scanning device, an operator directly scans the RFID tags of articles using a reader, or the RFID tags of articles are scanned via a scanning device installed on a shelf case.
Meanwhile, in a space (a shop, a pharmacy, a mart, a library, or the like) where a plurality of shelf cases is disposed, it is difficult to effectively scan articles displayed on shelves via the above-described method.
Therefore, there is a demand for a scheme for efficiently scanning articles displayed on a plurality of shelf cases while stably moving along a predetermined path in a specific space where a plurality of shelf cases is disposed.